dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Prison Planet Saga
The Prison Planet Saga is the third original saga in Dragon Ball Heroes. It is set after the Dark Empire Saga of Dragon Ball Heroes and the Universe Survival Saga of Dragon Ball Super. Plot Prologue Future Trunks and Future Mai have returned to the present timeline in their time machine so that Future Trunks can train with Goku and Vegeta. First Dragon Ball Goku and Vegeta train with Whis, who tells Goku that it will be a while before he fully attains Ultra Instinct. Future Mai shows up with Fu and explains that Future Trunks has disappeared, having been taken to the Prison Planet, she asks for Goku and Vegeta's help, Fu explains that he will help them out, as he is Trunks' friend and knows about the Prison Planet. The group head to the Prison Planet and arrive on Babari, one of the chained planets. In the manga teaser, Fu says it's time to begin the experiment. Cooler frees Future Trunks from prison and tells him to follow him. Goku, Vegeta and Future Mai encounter Goku: Xeno, the two Gokus realize that they both have forms the other does not know about and so proceed to battle as Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan 4 respectively. As this occurs, in the manga teaser Super Saiyan Vegeta discovers an evil ki while Future Mai tells Future Trunks to wait for her. Video Game ;Universe Mission 1 Future Trunks and Future Mai have returned to the present timeline in their time machine so that Future Trunks can train with Goku and Vegeta. Future Trunks trains with Goku and Vegeta on Beerus' planet, while Shin and Future Mai have food with Beerus and Whis. Elsewhere, Fu gathers the Dragon Balls and makes a wish, a mysterious Saiyan with long hair and blank eyes appears and powers up. Future Trunks disappears, having been imprisoned on the Prison Planet. Goku, Vegeta and Future Mai head to aid him. The group head to the Prison Planet and arrive on Babari, one of the chained planets. The trio encounter Goku: Xeno, who battles Goku. In the PV, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Future Mai are both engaged in combat with an unknown enemy as the two Gokus battle. In the PV, Beat watches the fight between Goku and Goku: Xeno and transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. In the game, Super Saiyan Blue Goku defeats Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno, who notes that Goku is a step above him. After Goku: Xeno catches his breath, Goku asks him for an explanation and Goku: Xeno explains that he heard that Fu was scheming on a strange planet and so got caught on purpose while out on patrol to investigate. Fu shows up and explains that this planet is an experimental site and a prison and that he was the one who kidnapped Future Trunks. He tells them that if they want to leave they must obtain the seven Special Dragon Balls held by the prisoners, and Goku: Xeno picks up the first of these, which he had unknowingly been the guardian off. Fu then flees before he can be further questioned. In the game opening, Future Trunks arrives and turns Super Saiyan to clash with Fu, Cooler interrupts their battle and so Trunks joins back up with Goku and Vegeta, turning into Super Saiyan Anger as he does so. ;Universe Mission 2 In the game opening, Fu watches as Goku, Vegeta and Beat encounter the Galaxy Soldiers. Beat turns Super Saiyan Blue and battles Zangya, while Vegeta battles Bido and Goku battles Kogu. Future Trunks shows up with Cooler, blasting Kogu from behind and knocking him away. However, the Evil Saiyan suddenly shows up, his power alarming the Saiyan trio and leading Goku and Vegeta to becomes Super Saiyan Blue and Future Trunks to take on Super Saiyan Anger. The three prepare to attack the Evil Saiyan, with Goku using a Kamehameha, Vegeta using a Final Flash and Future Trunks using Burning Attack. In the PV, Cooler goes on to betray Future Trunks, revealing that he can use the Golden Frieza form he battles Future Trunks and attacks him with a Supernova. In the game, Cooler and Future Trunks have a battle after Cooler has broken Trunks out of prison, the two then leave the prison. Goku and Vegeta defeat Full Power Bojack and his gang as Fu watches. The Evil Saiyan appears and battles Goku, Vegeta and Future Mai, during the battle the Evil Saiyan forces Goku into the Super Saiyan: Berserk form, to fight alongside him. Future Trunks and Cooler arrive to aid Vegeta and Future Mai. Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and Cooler becomes Golden Cooler, they manage to free Goku from the corruption and he reverts to his base form. Game and Manga differences * Characters Battles Featured ;Manga *Goku and Vegeta vs. Whis *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) ;Game *Goku vs. Vegeta vs. Future Trunks *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Fu *Beat (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Zangya *Vegeta vs. Bido *Goku vs. Kogu *Future Trunks vs. Kogu *Goku and Vegeta vs. Bojack (Full Power) *Goku, Vegeta and Future Mai vs. Evil Saiyan *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) vs. Evil Saiyan *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) vs. Cooler (Golden Cooler) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), Future Trunks and Cooler (Golden Cooler) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) and Evil Saiyan Manga chapters Trivia *The manga, the animated video game openings and the PV game trailers show events that are similar but not exactly the same. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Video game levels